wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Serein
I want to spend an afternoon in the wilderness with my closest friends. I want to soar through clouds and sleep beneath the stars, to run about in meadows and to catch lightning bugs in jars. I want to create something beautiful, something that leaves the world better than it was when I entered it. I want to weave a world of music by touching piano keys, or to dream up a universe that readers lose themselves in. I want to feel like I belong, spending quiet evenings at home doing absolutely anything. I want to walk into a crowd and be welcomed boisterously. I want to have someone I can lean on, to confide in and to whisper my deepest thoughts to. I want to laugh and to cry and to fall in love. To do it all. I want to write my own story. And it's not finished yet, but I have plans. this quiet dreamer is the sona of stardust. code inspired by firesides <3 appearance X appearance When looking at Stardust, the first thing one would think would be "small". Most gazes would skip over her polished, diamond-shaped scales, reminiscent of a window blanketed in frost. Or the silver spectacles resting on her snout that her talons wander to whenever she's nervous. Perhaps even the copper brace encircling her back right leg, padded with leather and shining wearily in the sun. But instead, dragons notice one thing first, and one thing only: her size. Simply put, Stardust is tiny for her age. So short, in fact, that this distinguishing factor would actually make her easier to be picked out in a crowd. She stands much shorter than most dragons in her grade, and the way she tucks her wings back and keeps her eyes case downward doesn't make this any better. In addition, her frame is thin and petite, bordering on the edge of unhealthily skinny. She's not malnourished or anything, it's just the way she is. Being a hybrid, Stardust has a mixture of both tribes' traits. However, most of her traits come from her father, and this can be seen in her mostly-IceWing build and features. However, she's significantly less muscular than most IceWings, and she's missing the characteristic barbed tail. In addition, she has the RainWing ruff, prehensile tail, and fangs, while her IceWing spikes are significantly less numerous than other dragons of the tribe. Stardust's scales carry an odd quality to reflect light, yet somehow trap it at the same time. When natural sun shines on her body, her scales seem to catch and hold it, leaving smudgy smears instead of just reflecting it off. Overall it gives her a soft, ethereal look, a wisp of a dragon with smoky bits of color floating right on the surface of her body. This looks particularly strange in shadows, for she'll practically melt into the darkness due to the absorbance. In full-on sunlight, though, Stardust's scales will reflect the light normally. Light silver-blue mainscales plate most of Stardust's body, while her underscales are a very pale silver, easily mistaken as white. Her horns and talons are a slightly darker shade of metallic gray. Pastel sky blue colors the scales that run along the top of her spine and the small scales that freckle her talons, making it look like she just ran through snow. These small scales are the only part of her body that can morph colors, although they change with her mood and not at will. Her RainWing ruff is a shade of washed-out baby blue, dotted with tiny silver speckles. Stardust's metallic gray IceWing spikes run down her spine normally, but they're slightly floppy and are far less sharp than her father's. Her eyes are a faded shade of blue, shot through with silver streaks that are brought out rarely, but noticeable when they are. Flecks of doe brown are just barely visible in her iris. In different light levels they are varying shades of blue, from baby to turquoise to cyan. Often they're darting around quickly, taking note of her surroundings, but in emotionally charged situations they can become so intense other dragons have to look away. The brightest part of Stardust is her wings. The membranes colored a pure, gleaming white are brilliant when she stands in direct sunlight, and if she wants to get dragons' attention, the easiest way to do so is just by simply flaring her wings. The undersides of them are brightly opalescent and reflect light in a billion different colors, whorls of rainbow gleaming on her scales. It's her most striking feature, but not many dragons know about it, as she often keeps her wings folded tightly to her body. Something from Stardust's RainWing mother is the small foggy patterns gathering around the ends of her limbs (snout, tail, wings, and legs). They shift positions slightly over the course of her day, but again, she can't control their movement. The patterns are colored in cool pastel colors - green, blue, and violet. The overall effect is tiny clouds floating on her scales, and although that may sound strange, it adds to Stardust's air of quiet and imagination. On the end of Stardust's snout perches a pair of spectacles, silver-framed and circular. Whenever she gets nervous, her talons will automatically fly up to her glasses and start fiddling with them, a bad habit that she can't seem to break. Besides these glasses, Stardust rarely wears any other accessories, although if it's an especially momentous occasion she'll succumb to her mother's wishes and don a necklace or bracelet. She refuses to ever part with her spectacles, though - one, she's nearly blind without them, and two, she always needs something to fidget with whether she's walking or sitting or standing still. A copper brace encircles Stardust's front right leg, three strips wrapping around her leg horizontally and two stripes connecting them vertically. The inner parts are padded with softer leather. It gives her a small limp, barely visible unless one looks very closely. It may look old-fashioned, but there's not a hint of rust gleaming on it - she takes good care of it, no matter how much it is to her distaste. Stardust wears this because the bones in her leg are crooked, due to a growth issue. The brace helps keep the angle under control as she continues to grow. She might be able to get it off someday, but for now, she's stuck with it. Surprisingly, Stardust's voice is quite low, her vocal range a husky and rich alto. She has voice cracks quite frequently, a fact she's aware of and likes to joke about. Sometimes she sings along to songs on the radio - never in front of anyone else though - undeterred by the fact that she can only hit most of the male parts and almost never the female ones. Most of the time it's soft and barely noticeable: "speak up" is a term she hears far too often. With her friends, though, it can fluctuate between dryly ironic and boisterously happy. She usually uses average words in everyday conversation, but don't be fooled by that. She has thousands of other words she "collects" and stores in the back of her head, waiting for the right time to be used. When moving, Stardust weaves through crowds easily and slips by most dragons unnoticed, due to her quiet demeanor. Although her gait may look graceful, she's rather clumsy and often trips over the tiniest things. Due to this, her knees are covered with faded scars and scratches from falling on or tripping over various objects. She walks quickly, with her head down, and her eyes cast toward the ground. Stardust has issues with eye contact, and most of the time, she can't bring herself to meet the gazes of others, no matter how close she is to them. Stardust often wears a neutral face, but when with her closest friends one might catch sight of a brilliant grin and sparkling eyes. Most of the time, though, her expression betrays nothing to what lies within. personality X personality In all honesty, it's difficult to pin down Stardust's true character. Quiet? Friendly? Gentle? Snarky? As paradoxical as it may seem, all these words - and more - describe her to similar extents. strengths & weaknesses X strengths & weaknesses testingg history X history testingg relationships X relationships testingg playlist X playlist testingg gallery X gallery art Screenshot 2019-11-03 at 3.20.58 PM.png|as a human, by FSH <3 Stardust-aesthetic.png|aesthetic by essence, thank you so much!! The Sunflower group4-1.png|headshot by granite, thanks a ton!! Serien msp doodle.png|totally epic fullbody by pearl Stardust4stardust.png|art that the amazing droplet didn't have to do, but did anyway. aesthetics Feathers.jpg Original1.gif Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)